


The New Dragon (Newt Scamander x Reader)

by WhereIPutTheOtherStuff



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eddie Redmayne - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff/pseuds/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff





	The New Dragon (Newt Scamander x Reader)

After becoming friends during your time at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, you now traveled with Newt Scamander the magizoologist. You both shared an interest in magical creatures, caring for them in particular. It also meant that you got to travel the world in search of the creatures. You were both so passionate about this that Newt decided to plan on writing a book on how to protect and look after those fantastic beasts. 

You were tidying up the shed in the suitcase. It was not that messy but various herbs needed to be reorganised to make them more accessible for the both of you. After dusting off your dress, you excitedly walk out into the enclosures. You could not wait to see what Newt was making. 

Walking towards you was the familiar silhouette of Newt. He was wearing a mustard coloured waistcoat, white shirt and dark trousers. His green eyes were partially covered by his reddish brown hair.   
“Is it finished?” you ask excitedly as you bounce up and down.   
“It’s ready.” he replies laughing at your excitement. “W-would you like to have a look?“   
You smiled as you nod your head. "Ok” he chuckled “but close your eyes. I want it to be a surprise.” You knew that he had been working on it for a while, so he had every right to build up the suspense. As you closed your eyes he gently held onto your hand as he guided you to your destination. 

“You can open them now.” he said whilst releasing your hand from his. As you opened your eyes you almost fell backwards in awe at what was in front of you. Luckily Newt held his hands on your shoulder and back to steady you.  
“It’s perfect.” you said as you gazed at the beauty in front of you. The space looked like a vast grassy but rocky field with a pool of water in the distance. Hidden was a cave lined with various rocks. You both stood in the centre of the brand new enclosure. It resembled the landscape of the higher mountain regions in Wales. 

You looked at Newt who you didn’t realise was staring at you to see your reaction. “Does this mean we can go and and get her?” you ask.   
“Yes, it is time.” he replied smiling.  
You both practically ran to the shed and then up the ladder and out of the suitcase.  
  
Newt had heard of a female Common Welsh Green dragon that resided in the mountain regions of Wales. Townsfolk had been complaining that something had been feeding on their herds of sheep. Lately it had been eating so much that soon Muggles would notice that something unexpected was the culprit. 

Steadily you both walked on the rocky terrain, which proved challenging in your boots. Newt held the suitcase in one hand and kept a firm grip on your hand with the other. He was scared of you falling over. Finally the ground leveled out as you looked at the field in front of you. Newt had received a tip off that the dragon was already out, gazing hungrily at the herd of sheep again. Everything was quiet until a roar boomed in the distance, somewhere behind the field. 

Newt could feel your hand trembling in his and he looked at you with a worried expression. You were nervous because this would be your first ever encounter with a dragon. Remembering your lessons at Hogwarts about how dangerous dragons can be, made you shake a bit more. "It’s alright. Just follow my lead.“ he said reassuringly. 

You copied Newt as he began to walk with silent, lengthy strides. As you both walked further, a large silhouette began to become visible. "Dragons can be a little unpredictable but as long as you appear confident then they won’t see you as an easy target.” he whispered.   
Both of you stood up as straight as you possibly could, to make you look bigger than what you really were.   
“But how is it going to get into the case?” you asked with a concerned look on your face.   
Newt chuckled. “Offer it something that it loves.”

You opened the suitcase and laid it on the ground. Slowly Newt pulled his wand out of its holder. “Wingardium leviosa” he said in a quiet voice. A toy of a sheep moved out of the case and around your feet. Newt was controlling the spell in such a way that the movement of the sheep decoy looked realistic. 

As soon as she caught sight of it, the dragon’s eyes were fixed on the toy. The large creature began to stalk it. You remember reading about these dragons and how competitive they can be. When they spot that another creature potentially wants the food that the dragon has its eye on, it then becomes an obsession for the dragon to get the food, no matter what it is.   
“We should begin to move forward now that she’s seen it?” you whispered. Newt nodded. You both began to dart forward a step towards the toy sheep. The dragon caught a glimpse of you both. The game was now on.   
The dragon lunged forward towards the toy and followed it. You noticed that there was something a bit odd with the way she moved. With a wave of Newt’s wand, the sheep decoy jumped into the case. The dragon froze in front of it. It knew that it was too big to fit in it.   
Newt darted towards the case. Not to be beaten, the dragon jumped forward. She stumbled into the case with a lot less grace than you thought it would have. 

Back inside the suitcase you rush over to the enclosure Newt built, to see your newest arrival. You cautiously approached the area. Even though this breed of dragon were relatively subdued, it is important to give new creatures their space so they can grow accustomed to their environment. 

Newt was holding two buckets of meat and handed one to you. Both of you emptied the meat into the cave, making sure that the dragon was watching you. It was important to show a new beast that you are there to help provide and care for them.  
You looked at the dragon, amazed by her gorgeous green scales and ferocious presence. Newt stared at you with a smile on his face. He loved watching you as you studied the creature with fascination and pure joy. Newt was glad that you shared the same passion for magical creatures as he did.   
You caught a glimpse of Newt staring you, causing a light blush to fill your cheeks. He quietly chuckled at your reaction. "It’s amazing what you’ve done Newt. Building this and housing these amazing beasts.“ you say whilst looking at the puzzled expression on his face. "It really is.” your words now caused him to blush.   
“I’ll just return these buckets to shed.” he said smiling proudly whilst he took the bucket from your hand. 

The dragon began to walk around to get used to its new home. There was still something not quite right about the way it moved. It was as if it was limping slightly as it walked. Your eyes studied the body of the dragon until they focused on a drop of blood running down its side. The contrasting red line on its green scales stood out just behind the wing. 

“Newt, I think that the dragon is hurt.” you called whilst keeping your eye on the dragon. You moved further towards the back of her to try and get a better look at the wound. You could see that the dragon was following your movements with her eyes. For a moment you stared at each other and you couldn’t quite explain it but it was as if you both knew what the other was thinking. Slowly the dragon lifted her wing, revealing a large branch that was impaled under her scales. The size of it must be causing her great pain and definitely explained why she had trouble moving. 

You slowly walk towards the dragon, making sure to look at her face the entire time incase she did not want you to. The scales looked even more beautiful up close, like shards of shiny green shell. Blood continued to trickle from the base of the branch but there were patches of darker red. It must have been there for days if not weeks. Looking at her face again, it looked as if the the dragon knew what you were planning to do and was bracing itself. Part of you knew that you should wait for Newt to get back so he could help but you had come this far, the dragon was ready and looked like it wanted it taken out as soon as possible.  
“Shh” you soothed, though it was more to calm your own nerves.

Slowly you grabbed the base of the branch. You could not believe that you were doing this and that you were touching a real dragon. Looking at where it was, it was going to be easy. You were so focused on the task that you did not notice the sound of footsteps in the distance. Mustering up all of your strength and courage, you pulled the branch out in one swift movement. During this action the dragon squirmed in the brief pain. That’s when suddenly. 

It all happened so quickly, that you did not have time to reach for the wand in your pocket. The dragon unconsciously raised its claw and scratched your arm. Great pain searing through it. You let out a scream as you stepped back several paces out of the enclosure. You had not seen your injury but you knew that you should not appear weak or hurt in front of a dragon. 

“(Y/N)!” you heard Newt yell as he ran towards you. Looking down you could see your blood soaked sleeve as your arm grew warm and wet. The cut must have been deep as you were losing quite a lot of blood. Feeling dizzy, your legs give out and you sit in the floor. The pain in your arm and the shock made you shake. Newt rushed to your side and knelt down beside you. “Merlin’s beard.” he exclaimed as he looked at you, worry etched on his face. 

“I’m so sorry Newt. The dragon had a branch lodged in her side and it was hurting her. I managed to get it out. This was only an accident.” you whispered, breathing heavily. He glanced up and saw the bloody branch on the ground.   
“I know.” he soothed as he gently stroked your face. Trying to keep his composure, he lifted up the soggy sleeve of your dress. He looked at your blood covered arm and you start to do the same. “(Y/N), keep your eyes on me.” he said whilst trying to smile reassuringly. Damn your arm must be worse that you thought. Obeying his wishes you focus on his face, slowly getting lost in his green eyes. He was deep in thought whilst looking at your arm, though a smile flashed across his face as he caught a glance of you staring at him. 

“There’s too much.” Newt mumbled as he lifted his waistcoat slightly. He ripped a couple of strips of fabric off of his white shirt. Using one strip he wrapped it tightly around the top of your arm to lessen the blood flow. He picked up the other piece and hesitated. “This is going to hurt a bit.” he said softly. You could see in his face that he did not want to hurt you in anyway. Slowly you lifted your other arm and took his free hand in yours. He stroked your hand using his thumb.   
Using the fabric he started to clean up the wound as gently as he could. You squirmed as your arm stung, a few tears rolling down your cheeks. Newt looked away in guilt.   
Feeling tired you begin to close your eyes involuntarily. Newt squeezed your hand to force your eyes open again. You looked at Newt’s face again. 

“Sorry I hurt you. I had to do it so I could see what I’m doing.” he said, his voice cracking slightly, with red tear filled eyes. You could see how uncomfortable he was with hurting you.   
“You are silly.” you giggled. He smiled in response whilst taking his wand out of its holder. Waving it above your arm he said a healing spell. You looked at your arm, all that remained of the cut now was a small scar. 

Looking back up, Newt’s eyes meet yours.   
“Thank you” you said smiling.   
“For what?” he said with a confused expression.   
“For being amazing.” you grin.   
Newt’s cheeks flushed red as he chuckled.  


End file.
